


No Sugar, Just Spice

by happydays25



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Funny, Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydays25/pseuds/happydays25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little drabble about Blaine doing the cinnamon challenge and Kurt trying not to judge him about it too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sugar, Just Spice

“Oh god…” Kurt had a concerned look on his face as he was clicking through various videos on youtube. “it looks like it burns and not even possible.”

“Actually, it doesn’t look too hard.” Blaine was watching behind Kurt. 

“Blaine, they’re trying to swallow straight cinnamon, not cinnamon sugar, just cinnamon.” Kurt had turned around to look at Blaine. He was giving Kurt a mischievous smirk. “Oh no, Blaine Anderson. I know that look. You are not doing this.” Kurt spun back around, shutting his laptop and getting up. As soon he made way to where Blaine was sitting on the bed, Blaine stood up and bolted through the door to the kitchen. “Blaine!” Kurt said, chasing after him.

“C’mon! It’ll be funny. Besides, I won’t make you do it, it’ll be just me.” Blaine had reached the kitchen and had begun rooting through the spice cabinet for the cinnamon.

“Ha, right. Like you could have even convinced me to do this with you.” Kurt met Blaine at the island as he set the spice down. “Ugh, are you seriously doing this?” Kurt looked grossed out, but Blaine wasn’t letting it get to him.

“Yes and you’re going to film it with your phone, right?” Blaine was way too eager to pull this stupid stunt. Kurt knew he wasn’t going to be able to persuade him out of this idea, so he decided to play along.

“I guess so. Blaine, honey, please be careful though. You should definitely get a glass of water ready.” Kurt took his phone out and opened his camera app. “I can’t believe you’re actually doing this…”

“Ready?” Blaine had a tablespoon of cinnamon waiting in his right hand and was looking right into Kurt’s phone. With a quick nod of Kurt’s head, Blaine put the spoon in his mouth and swallowed.

Well, tried to at least. Blaine began coughing and hacking, blasts of cinnamon dust coming out of his mouth. He looked up to see Kurt wide-eyed and nervous, throwing his phone onto the island. He came around and grabbed the glass of water.

“Blaine, drink this. Oh my god. Are you okay?” Kurt was rubbing soothing circles on Blaine’s back with the occasional whack to help him get the rest of the spice out of his mouth.

“Yeah” He rasped and talking just made it more aware to him that his mouth and throat were burning. Blaine took the glass from Kurt and began taking small, slow sips. “I’m an idiot, aren’t I?” He looked over into Kurt’s eyes which were glowing with sympathy for Blaine.

“Oh sweetie. You’re not an idiot. I think that sometimes you can get a little carried away with crazy ideas, but no, you are not an idiot.” Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine square on the mouth. As soon as he did it, he pulled back with a look of horror. “Good god, Blaine! You have a severe case of dragon breath.”

“I’m sorry, babe.” Blaine had a tiny smile on his face. “I’ll clean up this mess and then go brush my teeth and meet you our room.” He began to pick up the spice jar and spoon, but Kurt stopped him.

“Go brush your teeth now. I’ll clean up. Seriously, your breath is that bad. I love you though.” Kurt gave Blaine a wink and watched his boyfriend head toward the bathroom.

 

When Kurt was finished wiping up the spots of cinnamon dust on the island and the floor, he made his way back to the bedroom. When he opened the door, Blaine was sitting at their desk watching more videos.

“Oh please do not tell me you’re looking for more insane stunts to pull.” Kurt walked up and placed a hand on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Of course not. I just uploaded the video of me doing the cinnamon challenge and I already have 50 views, Kurt!” Blaine sounded entirely too excited about the pain he had just inflicted upon himself.

“You’re a dork.”

“But you love me, right?”

Kurt bent down and caught Blaine’s lips in a sweet kiss. He pulled back a little, smiling as he whispered, “Yes, I do, but you need to brush your teeth again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, orangegirl22 (tumblr).


End file.
